Podcasting is a form of digital broadcasting on any subject that anyone would like others to listen to. Podcast files are created and posted to the Web in formats such as the popular MP3 format that can be downloaded to a computer and listened to. Podcasting has begun to differentiate itself from a standard MP3 downloads as podcast files may now have their own format and yet such podcasting formats continue to be easily downloaded to an MP3 player (e.g., iPod® player). Podcasting is becoming more and more popular and can be found throughout the Internet at web sites of various podcast host servers. A podcast host server receives a podcast file and makes it accessible through the Internet without changing the content of the podcast files. Such podcast files may categorized so that interested listeners can search podcast files according to the category of interest.